Fragments, Scraps and Tidbits
by dbud
Summary: A collection of partial stories I have started but not finished over the years.
1. Introduction

Okay, so what the hell is this all about?

Well, I have been on and off writing fanfics of both celebrities and TV/movie characters for more than 10 years. But I tend to start a bunch of stories that never get finished. I have an idea and then write a scene or an opening or ending that appeals to me but never go back and finish it. As such, I have a bunch of partial stories and single scenes that will most likely never go anywhere.

So I decided to post them all here.

Each will be a separate chapter. They won't have anything to do with each other. Each will be stand alone. Each chapter will probably not be finished and may simply be a scene with no lead up or ending. Just whatever I had written. Some will be several partial scenes with no connecting plot.

Make of them what you will. Just wanted to get some of these posted. So, if you think this is cool, please read on.

Like most of my stories, these deal with dark themes of violence (sometimes graphic) and rape/sexual assault (usually graphic) featuring various characters from TV and movies. Codes posted below are general for all chapters and may or may not apply to any single chapter. I will try to call out codes on each one if they feature anything too over the top.

Codes: Sex, Violence (Graphic), and Rape.


	2. Interrogation

Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

By dbud (feedback requested, dbud000 )

Starring:

Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke

Natahsa Romanoff aka the Black Widow

Two figures, one large and male the other shapely and female, stood in a dimly lit room. The walls were bare and concrete. In the middle of the room was a plain metal table with two chairs also plain and metal at either end. The main feature was a large window in one wall facing into a second room. Under this window was a console with various monitors and screens allowing for remote watching of the adjacent room.

The room on the other side was also plain and stark and without note except for the lone female figure inside it. The woman was voluptuous and shapely with an athletic body. She wore a body hugging dark blue bodysuit. She had long deep red hair which was disheveled and her face showed signs of abuse; a bruised cheek, a cut lip, and a beginning to swell left eye. The woman's head was hanging low but her eyes were open and alert, scanning the room for anything that could help her out of her current situation.

The woman was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists. Her hands were cuffed and a chain ran from them to a bolt in the roof. Her booted feet were suspended about six inches off the ground and also bound together, not even allowing her the option of kicking. After several seconds of trying to pull her wrists free she stopped confident that she was securely held at least for the time being.

After a minute of watching the beautiful red head struggle the woman in the observation room spoke...

"She said anything?"

"No, but then we haven't really begun to ask either."

"We need her to talk...can you break her?"

"I can but it will take time."

"We're on a schedule you know that."

"Nothing I can do about that. She's tough and well trained. You can't just go in there and start punching and expect her to spill her guts. That sort of stuff is counter-productive. To do this right takes time and has to build to a breaking point."

"Okay then the sooner you get started the sooner we get what we want."

The man turned and took hold of a small rolling table and entered the second room with the red headed woman through a second doorway. As he did, the woman looked up at him...

"Slade Wilson," she said as she instantly recognized the man.

He chuckled, "I wondered if you'd know who I was...not that I mind. It's nice to be recognized Natasha."

He shut the door behind him and stood to face the secret agent hanging before him.

"Of course I know who you are. You're one of the most famous...or should I say infamous terrorists in the world."

"Terrorist? My that's a harsh word."

"Every covert agency in the world has you on their red list to be killed on sight. If you're going to be worried about something I'd be worried about that."

"Just means I'm good at my job sweet heart."

He was cocky but he had reason to be. Slade Wilson wasn't just a mercenary for hire. He had undergone a process similar to what Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, had gone through. This gave him enhanced strength, reflexes, and intelligence. It also slowed his aging process. The man standing in front of Natasha was over seventy years old, as evidenced by his stark white hair and goatee, but he had the body of a man in his twenties. As they spoke, Slade unzipped his jacket and peeled it off. Natasha couldn't help but leer at his broad chest and powerful arms. He now wore a tight fitting T-shirt and loose pants and combat boots. He tossed the jacket over the equipment on the cart he had brought in with him.

"Not that good Slade..how's the depth perception?"

Slade smiled and laughed a bit but she could tell her dig had gotten to him. It wasn't much but given her predicament she had to take what she could get. Slade wore an eye patch over his left eye from an injury he had suffered years before.

"Not too bad...thanks for the concern."

"Well, we have to look out for our senior citizens. Least you'll get free medical when you're in a super-max prison."

Slade laughed again, "You have balls...I'll give you that Natasha."

The woman was Natasha Romanoff. Former assassin and spy for hire she now worked for SHIELD the world spanning intelligence agency. She was one of the best Slade had ever seen and coming from him that was saying something.

"While I would love to trade barbs all day Natasha unfortunately I have a job to do. And time is money as they say."

"Good...I can't hang around here all day either. I got places to be. Sooner we get started the sooner I can tell you to go fuck yourself!"

"Love the can do attitude babe."

Slade approached and stood in front of the red headed super spy towering over her. Even with her heels six inches off the floor he was still nearly a good foot taller than she. Reaching up he took the zipper of her body suit that ran down the front of it and slowly pulled it down. As he did, the two halves of the tight spandex were pushed to the sides as Natasha's bound and under pressure cleavage burst free. He pulled the zipper all the way down stopping just above her crotch and only because the zipper ended there and he couldn't go lower

Stepping back a bit, he eyed her body now revealed in all its glory before him. Natasha's breasts were large and full and round. Her skin was pale and flawlessly smooth. She had a small well groomed tuft of red hair visible just above the end of the opening of her bodysuit. She could almost hear his pants creaking as his cock swelled inside as he let his eyes flow over her nude body.

Natasha, for her part, was used to it. She had long thought that her tits and ass were as great of weapons as any gun.

"Such a shame..." he said as he reached up and touched her taunt and flat hard stomach. Running his hand up, he let one of her tits fill his hand as he let the soft flesh flow between his fingers. The entire time he molested her, Natasha never dropped eye contact with him. As several seconds rolled by a loud metallic voice came over the intercom...

"Can we get on with this Mister Wilson?"

The voice was a woman's.

"Ooo, working for a woman huh Slade?" Natasha asked.

Slade did not look happy as any information you gave a highly trained agent like Natasha could come back to bite you.

"Didn't figure a big strong guy like you to be taking orders from a skirt."

"Who me? Didn't you know Natasha..." he reached up and took the edges of her bodysuit and with a hard yank tore the spandex further nearly ripping it off her and leaving Natasha's body nearly totally exposed..."I'm a feminist."

"I think you mean opportunist."

Turning towards the cart he had rolled in when he entered he began to handle and adjust some of the equipment on it.

"So what's it going to be Slade?"

He turned back to face her holding two wires ending in metal alligator clips.

"Electric shocks huh?" she said, answering her own question.

"I know it's a bit dated but I am a fan of the classics."

"Surprised they had electricity when you started out."

Slade chuckled again at her slight about his age.

He approached her..."Don't worry Natasha, I know what I'm doing. We'll keep the amps down so hopefully there will be no permanent damage."

"All the pain without the bursting into flames...how considerate."

"Figured it's the least I can do. You don't have a heart condition do you?"

She gave him a dirty look but didn't answer.

"Naw...young healthy thing like you can probably go all night and day can't you?"

"We still talking about torture?"

Slade just smiled as he opened one of the clips and let Natasha's dark brown but pert nipple slide between the jagged edges.

"This might hurt a bit," he said as he let the clip close on her nipple.

She flinched a bit but showed no other signs of pain even though he knew it hurt. He repeated the process with the second clip on her other nipple. At the end of the clips were wires that extended to the large black box like device on the cart a few feet away. Slade reached down and picked up a third wire and clip. With his free hand he reached down inside her bodysuit and felt between Natasha's thighs. The expression on her face changed as if she had not been expecting this.

Slade took hold of the soft flesh surrounding her pussy and tugged on it. Pulling the fleshy lips out about an inch, he slipped the clip over each side. Their eyes met and he gave her a look as if to say 'this is going to hurt'. Slade let go of the clip handle and the sharp barbs sank in deep to Natasha's tender skin.

"GYAH! FUCK!" she cried out unable to hold back from the sudden rush of pain that flowed from between her legs. Natasha buried her face in her arm as she bit her lip to help her deal with the mutilation of her most private and sensitive of areas.

"YOU FUCKER!" she screamed as the pain subsided a bit, "If I ever get the chance I'm gonna roast your balls!"

"Sorry Natasha but my employer..." Slade motioned towards the large mirrored window behind which the woman who had spoken earlier was watching..."is in a bit of a rush so we don't have time for niceties."

Stepping to the cart, Slade flipped a switch and a red light lit up on the box. Turning a knob, a high pitched whine filled the room. Natasha tensed and jerked instinctively against her restraints. She prepared herself both mentally and physically for what was about to happen. Slade watched as she took several deep breaths...

"Ready?"

Without waiting for a response Slade pushed a button and held it down activating the device...

"RRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Natasha screamed a full throated and guttural scream from her diaphragm filled the room as electricity flooded through her body from her most tender of entry points in her nipples and pussy.

As Slade kept the power flowing, Natasha's body began to jerk and flail as she lost control of her muscles and body. She began to spin wildly as she grunted fighting against the agony she was in. Finally, after over ten seconds, Slade let go of the button and Natasha went slack immediately.

Slade approached and lifted Natasha's head by her hair, taking a large hand full. She was panting and breathing deeply, gulping in air and trying to clear her head and shake off the effects of the current.

"Now Natasha...where is she being held?"

Slade waited for an answer...

"G-go fu-fuck yourself!" Natasha spat out but her voice was feeble and cracking.

Slade leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "Okay then..." he said with resignation as he stepped back to the box on the cart. Pushing the button, Natasha was ripped apart again..."GGGGGYYYYYYAAAAHHHH!"

In the observation room, a woman in her early forties with dark brown hair in a stylish up-do sat in a professional but sexy gray suit. She watched as Natasha writhed in pain through the mirrored window. The woman was named Lilah Morgan. As she sat, her phone beeped and she answered it.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"Um no, she hasn't given up the target's location yet. Mister Wilson is attempting to get her to talk now."

"Yes sir, we will keep it up and yes I understand how important this is."

She hung up. As she sat watching, she reached towards the console and took hold of a small lever. Moving it, the camera in the interrogation room turned and tightened in on Natasha's breasts. Centering the camera on the super spy's bouncing and thrashing tits, Lilah leaned back in her chair. Reaching down, she slipped her hand into her purse and pulled a small tube like device from it. Turning the bottom section, the upper end began to hum softly as it began to vibrate rapidly.

Looking back over her shoulder to make sure the room was empty, Lilah lifted her skirt and slipped the vibrator under it and between her legs. She stiffened as she felt the toy contact the flushed and wet flesh of her pussy.

"OH GOD!" she breathed as she used her free hand to reach inside her blouse and pinch her nipple hard.

"Oh fuck!" Lilah cried out as she felt waves of warmth flood over her as she stared through the window at Natasha being tortured. In record time a wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over Lilah as her head fell back and she began to writhe in ecstasy while in the other room Natasha screamed in agony as Slade turned up the voltage on the device she was attached to.


	3. Chuck vs the Smiths

Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**Chuck Vs. the Smiths**

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Warning: Lesbian rape and violence

* * *

Starring:

Angelina Jolie as Jane Smith

Brad Pitt as John Smith

Yvonne Strahovski as Sarah Walker

Zachary Levi as Chuck Bartowski

Sarah Lanchaster as Ellie Bartowski

* * *

Jane Smith stepped through the archway and into the apartment complex courtyard. It was dusk and the sun was setting over Los Angeles. Stopping, the tall brunette assassin slipped her hand into the specially designed pocket of her purse and gripped the handle of the silenced handgun she had concealed there.

[Author's note: Jane Smith is a professional assassin (along with her husband John Smith) from the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith. In this story, after that movie ended she and her husband continued working as assassins for anyone who could pay their fees.]

It was quiet.

"Nice," she told herself looking around the high end building.

She heard a noise, people talking, and Jane turned to ascertain the threat. Two young people, a couple in their twenties approached. They were talking about the movie they were going to see. The young man, strong and athletic, saw Jane and suddenly forgot about his girlfriend and their conversation. The young woman in response grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him past her and around the corner.

Jane smiled to herself as she moved into the courtyard. She was used to reactions like that from men and from their accompanying women. She was a striking woman and knew it. Even though she was on a mission, she was in civilian clothes to better fit in and the couple did not seem to think her presence was unusual, just another gorgeous woman in L.A.

Approaching the door that lead to the apartment of her target, she slipped up against the wall and peered in through the crack between the window and curtains. The home was dark. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was around she slipped a small device from her purse and used it to open the lock of the apartment front door.

Pushing it open, she slipped inside and drew her weapon. Moving silently and quickly, Jane Smith moved from room to room.

"Damn!" she whispered, frustrated as her target was not home.

As she pulled her cell phone out and was preparing to check in for instructions, she heard a voice outside. Sliding up to the window, she looked out, careful not to be seen. Outside moving through the courtyard was a beautiful brunette with thick long hair and a shapely athletic figure. She looked familiar to Jane.

Pulling a picture from her pocket she looked from the photo to the woman.

"Ellie," Jane whispered.

[Author's note: Ellie Bartowski is the sister of Chuck Bartowski from the TV show Chuck. She is friends with CIA agent Sarah Walker who is Chuck's handler and girlfriend in the show. This story takes place before Ellie found out who Sarah and Chuck are; she does not know they work for the CIA in this story.]

Sarah Walker of the CIA was the target Jane had been sent to kill with the remainder of her team being secondary kills if she had the opportunity. Ellie Bartowski was the sister of Sarah's boyfriend. While not a target for termination, Jane was a stickler for being thorough and Ellie might know where Sarah was.

Just then Ellie's phone rang and she pulled it from her purse. Jane could hear her end of the conversation...

"Hey baby...yeah, I just got home...oh, okay, so how long? An hour? Okay, I'll get dinner started and see you when you get home...love you too."

From the sound of it Ellie's husband wouldn't be home for an hour or so.

'Plenty of time,' Jane thought to herself.

Ellie moved towards her apartment and Jane slipped out and using the growing darkness as cover moved along the inner wall of the building and up behind Ellie who seemed to be fumbling for her keys and did not notice the assassin. As Jane approached, Ellie got the door open and stepped inside. Jane waited until the last second and then stopped the door from closing with her foot keeping the door open only a fraction of an inch through which she watched Ellie move from the kitchen and down a hall.

Seeing it was clear, she moved inside and quietly shut the door behind her, turning the deadbolt to lock it. Holding her handgun out in front of her Jane could hear Ellie rumbling around as she moved towards the bedroom. Reaching the end of the hall, Jane slipped her gun into its holster. Ellie was a civilian after all and should not be a problem to take down. Besides, the point was to question her.

The bedroom door was half closed and Jane pushed it open. Ellie, who was standing at the edge of the bed, heard the creaking of the door and turned. Seeing a stranger startled her but the fact that the person was a tall beautiful woman seemed to dampen her immediate fear.

"Who? What do you...wwwhhhooooppphhhh!"

Jane moved quickly and slammed her fist into Ellie's solar plexus, doubling over the pretty doctor. Ellie began to slump but Jane shoved her back onto the bed and Ellie simply curled into a ball, holding her gut and fighting to catch her breath.

Jane paused only long enough to make sure they were alone and that no one could have heard anything before she leapt on top of Ellie on the bed. Driving her knee into Ellie's back, she forced her face down onto the mattress as she grabbed her by the wrist.

"Pu-pulease, who...who are you?"

Jane responded by yanking Ellie's right arm out and away from her torso locking her limb rigidly.

"Pl-please, I have money. On the dresser, you can have it all."

"Where is Sarah Walker?"

"Wha-what? Sarah? I don't...NO! STOP!"

Jane twisted Ellie's arm hard, applying tremendous pressure. Ellie felt like her arm was going to break and she began to kick and flail under Jane.

"GYYYYAAAHHHHH! PLEASE STOP!"

"Tell me where she is?"

Jane yanked harder and felt the tendons and ligaments of Ellie's shoulder and elbow starting to give way.

"OH GOD! You're breaking my arm! PPLLLEEEEAASSEEE!"

Ellie was obviously in tremendous pain. Jane, concerned about a neighbor hearing reached down and covered her mouth to muffle her screams as she kept up the pressure with her free hand. Hurting people was something Jane was good at after all.

After nearly a minute, Ellie's face was red and tears were flowing down her cheeks. She wasn't making any coherent sounds and Jane realized she didn't know anything of importance about Sarah's location. Surmising that while fun this was counter-productive, Jane let Ellie's arm go and climbed off her.

Jane sat down on the edge of the bed while Ellie rolled onto her side, holding her arm and sobbing.

"It's alright. I believe you don't know where she is."

As she spoke, Jane reached into her purse and pulled her handgun out. Ellie looked up and saw the weapon and her face changed again, this time from a look of pain to fear.

"Please, I swear I don't know anything. Please don't hurt me..."

"Shhhhh, I believe you. Now sit up. Calm down; everything's going to be alright."

Jane was sitting casually on the edge of the mattress with her legs crossed at the knee and her arms folded over her thighs, the gun dangling in her right hand. Ellie tried to ignore the pain and terror she was feeling and did what the woman wanted, hoping to get an opportunity to escape if she was compliant.

The two women sat quietly for nearly a minute as Jane eyed the beautiful doctor and Ellie tried to remain calm.

"You are a beautiful woman Ellie," Jane told her in a casual tone like they were best friends discussing their dinner plans.

"I, ah, what?"

Jane smiled wickedly, "Come on, I'm sure you've been told that by tons of men."

Ellie was uncomfortable but saw no alternative than to play along, "Well, ah, yes, I have I suppose."

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

Jane slid closer on the bed to Ellie, pressing their thighs against each other and rubbing her spike heeled foot against Ellie's calf.

"What!?" Ellie realized she had reacted too strong and immediately tried to calm down her tone, "I mean, no, um, never."

"Not even in college? Hmmm? Maybe after a few drinks at a sorority party?"

Ellie seemed shocked at the questions.

"No huh. Okay then, kiss me."

"Wh-what, please I don't want..."

"Look Ellie," obviously this crazy woman knew who she was, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jane raised the small silver handgun and pressed the tip of the silencer against Ellie's forehead. Cocking back the hammer...

"So, which is it going to be?"

"Easy! Please! Easy!" Ellie blurted out, stammering and desperate as she was terrified she was going to be killed.

Jane lowered the gun, smiling and leaned in. Ellie complied this time, meeting her captor halfway and pressing her lips against Jane's full and plump pair. Ellie felt Jane reach up and take a handful of her hair with her free hand as she felt the cold metal of the gun resting on her lap but still in Jane's grip.

Jane pushed her tongue into Ellie's mouth and forced her lips wide as she began to kiss her deeply and passionately. Ellie had no choice but to do the same, letting her tongue slip inside Jane's mouth and kiss her back equally as hard. Jane began to make purring noises as the two women made out, their tongues rolling over each other's for well over a minute.

Pulling her head back slowly, Jane inhaled slowly, savoring the taste of Ellie's mouth.

"Nice," Jane murmured as she threw her leg over Ellie's thighs and slid into her lap. Taking Ellie's chin in her hand, she lifted her face and kissed her again, playfully this time, biting on Ellie's lips.

"Open my blouse," Jane told her.

"Pl-please, I don't..."

Jane gave Ellie a hard look as she grabbed Ellie's face pressing her fingers into her cheeks with her chin in her palm.

"I am getting tired of repeating myself!"

Ellie realized that Jane's seemingly pleasant demeanor was an act and would fade in a second if she was crossed. Reaching up, her hands trembling, she began to unbutton her blouse.

"Careful with the buttons," Jane purred, smiling evilly, "This is an expensive top."

When the final button was opened, Jane's black blouse fell open, revealing her washboard stomach and large full tits, held in check in a black lace bra, clasped in the front between them.

"Well, don't stop now Ellie, you are just about to get to the good stuff."

Ellie gulped as she fumbled with the clasp. After a few seconds, she finally got it undone and pulled the silk cups apart. Jane's large full C-cup boobs dropped free from their containers, hanging off her chest. They were perfectly shaped and round and firm.

"So, what do you think?"

"N-nice."

"They're real too. Go ahead, touch em."

"It's okay, I-I b-believe you."

Then looking up into Jane's eyes, Ellie realized it wasn't a request. Smiling weakly, she reached up with both hands and pressed her palms into the firm meat of Jane's breasts.

"Oh yeah, harder."

Ellie complied, squeezing harder and digging her nails into Jane's tits. Her intention had been to hurt the woman tormenting her, but to her surprise all she seemed to do was to turn her on even more.

"Oh shit! That's it! Suck on my nipple!"

Jane reached up as she spoke and put her hands on the back of Ellie's head. Still with the gun in her right hand, she pulled her head towards her and pushed it downward as she guided Ellie's mouth over the small rock hard area of her nipple.

Ellie wrapped her lips around Jane's left tit and sucked hard.

"Oh god! That's so good!"

Looking down as Ellie suckled hard on her breast, Jane gripped her head tight pulling her face into her chest and pressing her tits against her cheeks. Jane pushed back with her legs and fell forward forcing Ellie onto her back and landing on top of her. As Ellie kept trying to suck on her nipples, Jane reached her left hand down, running it along Ellie's body until she reached her waist. Slipping her fingers between Ellie's stomach and the edge of her slacks, Jane pushed her hand inside her pants and reached between her thighs.

Ellie, sensing what she was doing, quickly reached down and grabbed Jane's wrist to stop her.

"Please no!" she whispered pleadingly.

"Shhhhh," Jane ignored her as she kept going, forcing her fingers into Ellie's panties and then inside the soft folds of her pussy.

"Nooo!" Ellie cried out louder now as she was penetrated by several of Jane's long and slender digits.

Jane began to work her hand harder and faster in and out of Ellie's pussy as she also began grinding her own crotch against Ellie's thigh. She began to pant and breathe deeper as she was getting more and more turned on as she also kept pulling Ellie's face into her bosom.

"That's it! You like this, huh? You getting turned on bitch?!"

Jane grabbed Ellie by the hair and yanked her face up, staring into her eyes, "ARE YOU?! Cause I fucking am!"

Jane virtually snarled into her ear and Ellie couldn't believe this was a woman doing this to her.

Finally, after a minute or two of violation, Jane suddenly stopped. Pulling her hand free, she leapt up and off the bed. Shocked but glad her pussy was no longer being molested, Ellie sat up wondering what horror was going to come next. But even she was shocked when Jane grabbed her purse and pulled a large red dildo from it.

Jane gave her a look that said, 'don't ask me why I have this in my purse.'

"Oh god! Please, what are you going to do to me now?"

"Me? No, you got it all wrong."

Jane tossed the dildo at Ellie who recoiled as the sex toy hit her in the tits and flopped like a dead fish onto the mattress. Ellie looked down with a growing look of horror on her face and saw that the molded penis had several leather straps connected to it at the base, forming a harness. She had heard of such things, although never seen one. It was designed for a woman to wear around her hips and crotch.

"This is for you to wear not me. Now get up and get undressed. And don't make me say it again."

As Ellie did as she was told and began to strip, Jane set the gun down and peeled off what was left of her clothes as well. Once nude herself, she picked up the gun and stood at the foot of the bed watching as Ellie pulled and tugged at the straps of the harness attached to the dildo. Finally, she got the straps right and slipped her feet through and pulled the harness up so that the fake cock was dangling from her groin.

Jane stepped up and helped her secure the harness in place, tugging on the straps to make sure they were tight.

"Perfect," Jane said as she eyed Ellie hungrily up and down her naked body.

Ellie was a gorgeous woman, tall and athletic. She wasn't as muscled as Jane but more voluptuous. Jane found her curves arousing as she ran her hand over Ellie's buttocks and up the soft tan skin of her back.

"God, you have a great body Ellie," she told her less than willing partner as she took a handful of her dark hair. Pulling her head back, Jane kissed her again deeply before guiding her to the bed.

Jane sat down and swung her legs up to the mattress, stretching out her long and lean body. Ellie stood next to her, looking down hesitantly as Jane spread her legs wide.

"Come on," Jane encouraged, using the gun to motion towards her pussy.

Ellie knew what the woman wanted and for a second she considered pleading for mercy or even making a run for it but she had no doubt what the outcome of both those actions would be. Ellie swallowed her pride as she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself between Jane's legs.

Using her left hand to prop herself up she floated above Jane as she lay on her back. With her right she took the dildo in her hand and guided it towards Jane's cunt.

"Hey! Lube that thing up first!" Jane snapped at her.

Ellie then licked her fingers and palm and began rubbing the saliva over the head and shaft of the cock before she pushed it inside the red and swelling folds of Jane's sex.

"Oh shit!" Jane blurted out as she felt herself forced to accept the cock.

Ellie began to move her hips back and forth, letting the first few inches of the dildo move in and out of Jane's opening.

"Oh god, that's it! Deeper!"

Ellie, using both her hands now to hold herself up, began to thrust upward and into Jane driving her hips into her thighs with vigor.

"Oh fuck yes! More! Harder!"

Ellie kept fucking Jane with more and more force until she was quickly driving and thrusting as hard as she could. Jane for her part seemed to love it. She wrapped her long lean legs around Ellie's hips and crossed her spike heeled feet in the small of her back, locking Ellie between her thighs. As she kept being fucked, Jane was writhing and moaning loudly under her forced sex partner.

Ellie looked over and saw the handgun still in Jane's fingers. Even though Jane seemed more and more distracted she was too terrified to try anything while she held the weapon.

"FUCK ME!" Jane screamed at Ellie, "FUCK ME HARDER! GOD DAMMIT GIVE IT TOO ME!"

The entire bed began to shake as the headboard slammed over and over into the wall rattling the pictures mounted and knocking one of Ellie and her fiancé off where it fell to the floor and shattered.

Jane didn't even notice the crash as she grabbed Ellie's ass cheeks with her hands. Pressing the cold metal of the handgun against one of Ellie's buttocks, Jane dug her nails into the tight firm muscle of the other and raked them up leaving red welts across the woman's behind. She began to pull Ellie's hips forward in an attempt to drive them and the dildo deeper into her.

"Tell me I'm a bad girl," Jane told her, now panting and breathing deep as she obviously loved this.

"Y-you are such a bad g-girl," Ellie mumbled.

Removing her free hand from her ass, Jane pulled it up and slapped Ellie hard across the face, snapping her head to the side and shocking her with its force before placing it back and continuing to jerk her ass into her thighs.

"You can do better than that bitch!" Jane snarled into Ellie's face.

For the first time since this ordeal had begun, the fear she was feeling faded somewhat and while still present was pushed into the back of her mind as a new emotion filled the front. Ellie suddenly was filled with anger at this woman and it exploded.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT CUNT!?" she screamed into Jane's face as she thrust the dildo so hard and deep that she expected Jane to scream in agony.

Jane did scream but it was in pleasure, "GOD YES! MORE!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?! HUH?! YOU WANT TO GET FUCKED?!"

Ellie kept pounding her hips into Jane, slamming into her thighs and crotch with such force that the entire bed was moving back and forth, the feet of the frame scraping the hardwood of the bedroom floors.

As Jane felt her climax building, she reached up and grabbed Ellie by the hair and with a fluid easy motion she pulled the woman on top of her over as she flipped herself up. Before she knew it, Ellie was on her back and Jane was on top of her and straddling her waist while the dildo had never left her cunt.

Jane grabbed the headboard with her left hand and, using it as an anchor, began to ride the cock hard and fast, driving her hips up and down and forward and back with as much force as she could muster. Both women's skin was glistening with sweat and Jane's hair was damp and wild and she seemed like she was about to lose control.

Panting and barely able to speak as beads of fluid dripped from her forehead and chin onto Ellie's chest and stomach, "Open your mouth!" Jane barked at her.

"Ple..." as Ellie began to speak Jane slipped the barrel of the silenced handgun between her lips and past her teeth and deep into her mouth.

Ellie's eyes went wide as she was now literally sucking on the barrel of a gun. Holding her mouth wide as Jane rode the dildo hard, tip of the gun was pressed deeper and deeper into her throat, well past her comfort zone as it set off her gag reflex over and over.

Tears began to roll down Ellie's face as she gagged and retched and fought not to throw up. Jane continued riding the large dildo jutting up from between Ellie's legs so hard in fact that the entire bed was rocking and bouncing and if she noticed Ellie's discomfort, Jane didn't seem to care. But in point of fact, it was unlikely she even was aware of what she was doing.

"Oh shit! Oh Fuck! Almost there..."

Ellie's eyes were wide and her face turning red as she dug her fingers into the sheets fighting back her gag reflex and fighting to breathe as Jane kept forcing her silencer tipped handgun deeper into her throat. She was desperate to fight back but terrified at what the crazy woman on top of might do.

"OH FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Jane screamed out as she felt her orgasm building and about to explode.

"OOOOOOHHHHH GGGGGAAAAWWWW...chut...WWWDDDDD!"

Jane lost control as her eyes rolled into her skull and every nerve ending in her body nearly burst as she felt her climax wash over her. She kept pounding her hips back and forth, grinding the plastic cock she was riding deep inside her cunt. She inhaled and held her breath as her entire body went stiff and she shook uncontrollably while biting down on her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood in her mouth.

Finally, the orgasm let go of her and she fell forward, panting and desperately gulping in air to recover herself.

"oh fuck, oh god," Jane was muttering under her breath as she took in air in large gulps.

Her face was only a foot or so from Ellie's as she removed the gun from between the beautiful brunette's lips. Beads of sweat dripped from her nose and chin landing on Ellie's cheeks, running down towards the bedspread.

Jane stared into Ellie's large white open eyes which were unblinking and looking right back at her. Lowering her head, Jane puckered her lips and blew softly into Ellie's open mouth. As she did, several wisps of smoke, remnants from the gunshot, rose and dissipated from between Ellie's large beautiful lips.

Once the smoke was gone, there was nothing other than her perfect stillness to indicate Ellie was in fact dead. The gun Jane had used was only a thirty-eight caliber and the bullets were low velocity and designed to break apart to cause maximum internal damage. The shot she had made while her orgasm was in full force had never exited Ellie's head but had instantly ended her life.

No longer needing it, Jane turned and tossed the gun into a chair where she had thrown her clothing. She then lowered her body so that her large and full breasts pressed against those of Ellie's as she stretched out her legs on either side of Ellie's thigh, the dildo still imbedded deep in her pussy, connecting the two women.

Jane slid her hands down Ellie's arms and found her outstretched hands and slipped her fingers through Ellie's limp digits. As she did, she pressed her face against the dead woman's cheek and inhaled in the flowery sweet smell of her hair before lying limply on top of her newest victim and feeling the heat of her still warm body.

"Mmmmmm, you smell great Ellie...and so soft. So different from a man," Jane purred into the dead woman's ear.

Long minutes went by as Jane rested letting the remnants of her orgasm fade and enjoying the afterglow of her pleasure. She then rolled off Ellie and onto the bed, flinching as she pulled the dildo free from between her legs. Reaching over she pulled open the top drawer in the bedside table and began rummaging through the various odds and ends that Ellie and her fiancé kept there.

Finding what she was hoping to, she pulled a pack of cigarettes out and slipped one free as she removed the lighter that was tucked into the cellophane wrapper. Placing the cigarette between her lips, she lit it and took a long deep drag. Resting her free arm under her head, she propped herself up on a pillow against the headboard and enjoyed the smoke. Looking over at Ellie...

"You don't mind if I borrow these do you?"

Jane smiled as she blew a long stream of smoke, "I mean you should really quit. These things will kill you."

Twenty minutes later, Jane was dressed and standing in the living room. She was checking her make-up in a hall mirror as her cell phone beeped at her. She answered it...

"Jane?"

"Heeeyyyy baby," Jane cooed back to her husband.

"How'd it go? You get her?"

Jane sighed, she hated having to admit she couldn't do anything especially to John, "No, bitch wasn't here."

"Well, don't worry about it. I think I have good news..."

Just then Jane heard a noise, "Hang on one sec..." she told John and lowered the phone as she drew her handgun. Pressing her body up against the wall next to the front door, she watched as the door opened and in stepped a well built athletic man.

"Hey babe?...Ellie?"

He called to the woman sprawled across the bed down the hall when...

'chut'

The handgun in Jane's hand bucked slightly before the man slumped to the floor in a heap. Pausing to look down on Ellie's husband who she had just killed, Jane turned and left the apartment but pausing in the doorway first. Lifting the cell phone...

"Problem?" John asked.

"No, nothing I couldn't handle. You were saying something about good news?"

"I have a line on Sarah Walker. According to a source, she's gonna be in New York for some secret mission."

"Okay, I'll head back now...hey, wait a minute, who's this source you mentioned?"

"Oh, ah, no one you know..."

"This better not be that little hussy at the Justice Department with the big tits you were fucking before you met me. Cause if it is I swear I'll kill that cunt!"

"Just get back here as fast as you can," John quickly hung up.

Jane left, slamming the door behind her, "Oh that little bitch is so dead!"

* * *

As Chuck struggled, realizing what was about to happen, Jane calmly stepped behind him and opened the plastic bag.

"N-no, don't...you don't want to do this!" he stammered as Jane pulled the clear bag over his head.

Holding the back of the bag and pulling it tight over his face and head, Jane held up a roll of black tape in her free hand. Using her teeth, she caught the edge of the tape and pulled a long strand of the sticky material free. Working quickly, Jane wrapped the tape around Chuck's neck several times, sealing the bag shut over his head. Satisfied that it was airtight, she tossed the remainder of the roll onto the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Crossing her legs, Jane watched as Chuck began to struggle and flail as his air flow was cut off.

Holding her hand up in front of her face, she extended her fingers, examining her nails and made a mental note to make an appointment for a manicure once this job was done.

"NNUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!" Chuck let out a long muffled groan

Jane rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated huff, "Give it up already Charles. Don't fight and it will be easier for you."

* * *

Sarah stood and let Jane's body roll onto her face on the floor. She was in agony but knew she had to get out of there quickly as John was still on the loose. Suddenly her thoughts turned to Chuck and she prayed that the married assassins were lying when they said he was dead. Standing over the body of Jane Smith, Sarah regretted killing her so quickly.

"You better pray he's alive bitch!" Sarah snarled at the corpse, "If he's not, your husband is going to suffer ter..."

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Sarah's words were cut off as her body shook three distinct times. Her naked body was flung backwards into the wall, slamming into the plaster hard. She could barely breath but felt little pain as she looked up and saw John Smith standing in the doorway with a silenced Glock handgun pointing at her. Trails of smoke were coming from the barrel.

She barely had time to register that she had been shot when he stepped forward and fired again...

Krak!

Sarah Walker's head snapped back and she stood for several seconds, seemingly frozen in space. Her face was blank as a line of blood ran down across the bridge of her nose from the dime sized hole in her forehead. She dropped to her knees, her body limp, and then again after a few seconds of swaying, fell forward, face first into the carpet of the hotel room.

John rushed into the room, now confident there were no more threats..."JANE!" he yelled as he dropped to his knees next to her. Grabbing her gingerly, he rolled his wife over, hoping she was only going to be unconscious. But his fears were realized quickly as the dull look on her beautiful face told him she was dead. He lifted her, cradling her in his arms gently. Jane's head fell to the side unnaturally and he knew her neck had been snapped. Even though there was no use, he pressed his fingers against her neck, hoping beyond hope to find some small pulsating there. Nothing.

Lifting her, John buried his face between her breasts as he wept for his dead love.

The End


	4. Hostile Takeover

Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**Hostile Takeover**

* * *

By Dbud (feedback requested)

Codes: MF, Non-Consensual Sex, Violence, Rape, Murder

This story takes place after Iron Man 2 and features a character from the comics, Tony Stark's brother Gregory.

* * *

Starring:

Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff

Nick Fury

Gregory Stark

* * *

Pepper confronts Gregory Stark over his take over of Stark Industries and realizes how depraved his plans are.

* * *

"Miss Potts! P-please! Stop! He asked not be disturbed! You can't go…"

Pepper Potts, acting CEO of Stark Industries, stormed past the woman sitting behind the desk and through the large double doors leading to Tony Stark's office. Bursting through the doors, she flung them open and slammed into the shelves lining the walls shaking the collected works of arts and knocking a very expensive vase onto the floor, shattering it.

Pepper stomped across the massive room and up to the huge desk at the other end, followed by the woman jogging behind her.

"You'll never get away with this you bastard!"

Pepper practically yelled across the room at the top of her lungs as she charged forward.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I c-could-dn't stop her," the terrified assistant told her boss, her voice trembling.

The man at the desk was sitting in a high backed leather chair and had it turned away from the room as he gazed out the window and over the sprawling grounds of the company he ran.

"It's is alright Miss Fox. We will discuss your…incompetence later. Leave us."

A few long seconds passed as the woman scurried from the room and Pepper waited for him to turn around to face her.

"Well!?"

The man spun in the chair, "Well what Miss Potts?"

"Well what?! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

The man finally turned to face her as Pepper stood with her arms crossed and defiant, staring him down.

"I'm sorry Pepper; you're an intelligent woman so I assumed you understood all the paperwork I sent over. I really don't understand what the problem is."

The man sitting behind Tony's desk was not in fact Tony Stark. He looked similar though. He had the same thin but athletic build and even a similar goatee. His hair was lighter though, almost blonde and a bit thinner with a receding hairline. He was so similar in appearance to Tony Stark he could have been his brother. In fact, he was Tony's brother.

The man sitting behind the desk was Gregory Stark, older brother of Tony and new CEO of Stark industries.

Tony and Gregory had always been rivals. Their father was a stern man who pitted the boys against each other at almost every turn which created an intense rivalry between them. Both brilliant scientists, Gregory had never forgiven his father for bequeathing his company to his little brother. After years of lawsuits after his father's death where he claimed that Tony stole his birthright, Gregory finally gave up the cause and started his own firm.

He also gave up any claim to his father's fortune. On his own, starting from nothing, he had a personal net worth more than double Tony's and more than most medium sized countries.

Flashback…Several months ago…

Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. The Black Widow and a secret government agent for the world spanning global task force known as SHIELD entered Nick Fury's office.

"Hey boss."

"How many times have I told you to knock before coming in here Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha stepped back, and with the office door still open, reached up and knocked on it deliberately several times, "Happy?"

"Hardly."

"But you're right Nick, I mean, last thing we want is a repeat of what happened last month when I walked in on you…"

"I told you I had gotten some spam. I don't know where those websites came from!"

"Uh-huh."

Natasha sat down and put her boots up on his desk, "And your pants just happened to fall open at that moment right?"

"I was tucking in my shirt. Just fucking knock from now on!"

Natasha raised her hands as if conceding but without actually agreeing, "So, did you see my report on Tony?"

"Yes I did," Nick Fury, head of SHIELD and Natasha's boss seemed to be calming down. "It is troubling to say the least."

"So, have you called Gregory yet?"

Nick appeared shocked at hearing her say that name, "How did you…"

"Nick, I _am_ a secret agent."

He decided to ignore how she had gained access to that level of classified information but he also fully intended to order a full security sweep of the SHIELD database as soon as she left.

"Yes, I have."

"And he seems open to it?"

"He does."

Natasha leaned forward with a concerned look on her face, "Are you sure you want to do this? I read his file. Is he really a man you can trust? By all measures, he's brilliant, maybe even more so than Tony. But his psych profile also says he is totally amoral and ruthless."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, agent Romanoff, good. I like ruthless and amoral. I know how to deal with men like that; what makes them tick. Guys like Tony who suddenly grow a conscience are hard to get a read on."

"So, what's the plan for getting rid of Tony?"

Natasha had a smirk on her face that Fury had seen before.

"Not that! I figure something more subtle. We say that he's checked into rehab or something. His battle with alcohol is well documented. Then once he's out of the way, we slip our man into Stark Industries. Fake the necessary paperwork and it'll all be legal like."

"What about Pepper? She'll never go for it."

"Yeah, we'll have to deal with her too."

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

And with that Natasha got up and left. After a few seconds, Nick thought about what she had said and jumped up, running after Agent Romanoff.

"Hey! We aren't going to kill her! Natasha!"

She was nowhere to be found in the hallway,

"SHIT!"

Present day…Back in Tony's office…

Gregory spoke to the enraged woman standing before him, "I'm sorry if you are unhappy with your new role in the company. You were an assistant to my brother so I assumed you could do the same for me. I mean, I have to replace that moron out there."

Gregory pointed out towards the outer office where his beautiful assistant was located, "She makes me want to kill myself."

"You pompous asshole! This isn't about my position in the company. I no longer work for this company. I quit!"

Gregory seemed hurt by her comments and tone, "Oh, I am sorry to hear that. You are a valuable asset. Of course you will be missed. Perhaps some of the other girls could throw you a going away party…"

Pepper ignored his condescending tone, "What? I can't believe you expect to get away with this?"

"I'm sorry my dear but I don't know what you are…"

"YOU STOLE TONY'S COMPANY!" Pepper was screaming at him.

Gregory stiffened like he was genuinely shocked by her comments, "I most certainly did not! Tony has always had a problem with alcohol and drugs. He's an addict. And he has checked himself into a rehabilitation facility and in his absence he asked me to keep an eye on things. And to do so, he appointed me acting CEO. I am sure you saw the paperwork…"

Pepper leaned in over the desk, staring Gregory down intensely, "Look, you and I both know Tony has hated you his entire life. You haven't spoken in ten years. There is no way in hell he would sign his company over to you."

"Pepper, you may not want to believe it but I assure you…"

"I don't even know where Tony is, which rehab he's in? Why don't you start by telling me where he is if you are so concerned?"

"I know this must be tough on you. I mean you and Tony were very close, from what I have heard," Gregory had a leer in his voice as he spoke the last part, "so I am sure it is troubling for you that Tony didn't confide in you his plans or where he is. But perhaps he felt you were part of the problem…"

"Part of the problem? I am one of the main reasons this company is not bankrupt…"

"I 'm sure you are…were. But perhaps he felt you also contributed to his addictions. Even the closest of friends can be enablers…"

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

The two of them stared at each for several long seconds. Pepper spoke first…

"I can see there is nothing more to be accomplished here. I was a fool to think you could be reasoned with. I will be contacting my lawyers and getting an injunction to stop this farce immediately."

She turned to leave but after a few feet stopped and spun back to face him, "And I will find Tony, you can bet your ass on that! This is not over!"

Pepper spun again and just as she reached the doors Gregory reached under desk and found a small nub which he had installed just a few days earlier. He pressed it.

Pepper barely even registered the faint 'click' of the doors locking as she turned the handles to open them. They did not open. Stepping back a bit unsure of what to do, she grabbed the handles again and shook the doors violently. Turning, she saw Gregory's face and his smirking expression and immediately knew what he had done.

"Very funny! Open the doors and let me out of here."

Gregory stood and walked around the desk and towards her.

"Look," Pepper said to him with her normal commanding tone in her voice, "You might think this is funny, but it's not. This is only making things worse. There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

She turned back and began rattling the doors again to force them open.

"Change your mind? I don't want to change your mind my dear. For that, I would have to give a fuck what a stupid cunt like you thinks in the first place."

Pepper stopped shaking the doors and stood facing them for several long seconds. Her head was cocked to the side as if she was trying to ascertain if she had in fact heard what she thought she had heard. Slowly she turned to face Gregory.

Pepper had a look on her face like she couldn't believe what he had just said to her. When she spoke, she did so slowly and enunciated each word and syllable, "What did you call me?"

"A cunt! It's a euphemism for a woman's, umm, private region…"

"I know what it means! How dare you speak to me like that! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better let me out of here RIGHT NOW!"

Pepper turned back to the doors and jerked on them several more times. When that proved futile, she pounded her fist on the wood. Just then she sensed someone close to her, just over her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Gregory was standing just behind her. Before she could react, he pushed her hard against the door.

Pepper tried to move away but he pressed his hand against the side of her face holding her head against the door.

"HEY! Get your hands…"

Just then Pepper felt Gregory's other hand on her ass cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He didn't answer as he slid his free hand down her body until he found the bottom edge of Pepper's skirt. Reaching upward, he ran his palm up the soft flesh of her inner-thigh.

"STOP!" she screamed but he responded by leaning in and pressing his weight against her body. She felt him push his crotch against her rear as he pinned her against the door with his body. Still holding her face firmly against the wood, he began whispering in her ear.

"You know Pepper; I always wondered why Tony kept you around. I'm sure he had a good reason."

Pepper was trying to push herself away from the door, but he was too heavy.

"Stop this at once! Get off me!"

Unlike before, when her voice had been firm and demanding, it now was quivering and had a frantic quality running through it. Pepper's eyes widened as she felt his hand, still under her skirt, begin to rub between her legs. He began massaging her pussy with his fingers through her silk panties.

"NO! OH GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

In a frantic effort to do something to get away, she began to beat her fists on the door and scream, "HELP! SOMEONE OUT THERE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Gregory chuckled at her helplessness, "Scream all you want bitch!" he snarled in her ear, "This room is soundproof, you know that. And besides, even if that idiot out there could hear you, she's too stupid to dial the phone."

Gregory leaned in and began kissing Pepper's neck letting his tongue roll up and down her pale skin. As he did, he removed his hand from her face and reached it down and under her arm. Taking a handful of her left breast he sank his fingers into the soft meat, kneading it roughly.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Even though his weight was still on her, now that he no longer had her head pinned to the door she was able to push herself back and get some room to move. Turning somewhat as he continued to grope her, she managed to get her arms up and press her palms against his shoulders and chest. After a few seconds of pushing as he kept licking her neck, she managed to force him off her and quickly she moved away and into the office.

"Look, Gregory," she stood panting and disheveled with her hair mussed and her blouse pulled free from her skirt and the top button torn open, "This isn't funny. I don't know what you think you are doing or how you think you're going to get away with this…"

As she spoke, Pepper stepped backwards cautiously trying to keep distance between them as he advanced towards her.

"If I were you my dear, I wouldn't be worried about how I'm going to get away with this. I'd be more worried about what it is I am going to do that I will need to get away with."

She held up her hand palm towards Gregory as if to tell him to stop. She stepped back and felt the edge of Tony's desk against her buttocks, "Just unlock the door and let me out of here and I'll forget this ever happened. I promise. We'll just chalk it up to a momentary lapse in judgment."

Gregory smiled widely, "If that was a lapse in judgment, then what would you call THIS!?"

As he spoke the last word, he lurched forward and before she could react, Gregory whipped his hand across Pepper's face.

WAP!

His open palm slammed into her cheek nearly as hard as he could muster and Pepper's head was thrashed to the right as her vision went red and her legs buckled from the force of the blow.

Finding herself on her knees, she held her hand against her face. The stinging was the worst pain she had felt in a very long time. She looked up at the man who had hit her with a look of disbelief. Pepper could not believe he had hit her.

"Lo-look Gregory, this is getting serious. This is assault and false imprisonment. You need to think about..."

With a wide smile on his face, Gregory grabbed Pepper by the hair and yanked her to her feet.

"YAH!" she cried out in pain as he pulled her hair hard and her head was forced back. Holding her head with his left hand, he reached across his body with his right.

"I am so tired of your crap bitch!"

WHAP!

As he spoke, Gregory backhanded Pepper hard across her face. The blow was so hard that blood flew from her mouth.

"GYYYAAHHHH!" Pepper screamed again in pain as she was struck.

Before she could recover, Gregory slammed his fist into her gut, doubling her over.

"WHOOOPPPHHH!"

Pepper's eyes opened wide as she gasped in pain as he took her breath away. Gregory let her hair go and she staggered a few steps, wobbling on her four inch heels. Just before she was about to fall to her knees again though, Gregory took her by the arm and spun her.

"N-no! Stop!" she begged weakly as she was flung across the office. He threw her towards the sofa and Pepper hit it full speed and flipped feet over head over the back and landed with a 'THUD!' on the office floor.

Pepper lay for a second coughing and retching as she tried to regain her senses and get a full mouthful of air into her lungs. Finally, after a minute or so, she finally was able to move. She heard Gregory from the other side of the couch even though she couldn't see him.

"What the hell is a dumb bitch like you doing running this company anyway Pepper? I mean, you are a glorified secretary! You should be fetching coffee and making copies."

Pepper reached up and grabbed the edge of the sofa and used it to pull herself up to her knees as she tried to stand back up. That was when she saw Gregory. He was standing with his back to her facing the large windows that ran floor to ceiling along the entire outer wall of the office.

He was also completely naked.

His suit had been stripped off and was thrown over the back of his office chair. Pepper simply stared; she couldn't believe it. His body was lean and strong and well muscled.

"Really though, it's not your fault really, you were just in over your head."

He turned and Pepper's eyes fell to his crotch and the massive cock hanging between his legs. As he spun to face her, she heard it 'slap' against his thigh. It was huge even half erect as it was. He began to approach her and Pepper jumped to her feet and tried once again to back away.

"Y-you st-stay away from m-m-me you bast-tard!"

Her voice was cracking and weak as she yelled at him. He did not stop though and as he got closer she could see his cock hardening and rising with every step he took towards her.

"You can't do this!"

They both knew what she was referring to. His intention was clear.

"Oh but I can Pepper!"

He raised his arms to his sides and held them out, "Who is going to stop me? Who? You?"

Tears began to flow down her face as the realization of her situation sank in.

"Now, I'll give you a chance to save yourself some pain though. If you want to co-operate, go over to the desk and bend over. Otherwise, we'll have to do this the hard way."

He pointed at the desk on the other side of the room. Pepper stood for a few moments. As a business woman she was used to making tough decisions and weighing options. Then, to Gregory's surprise, she began walking towards the desk.

As she passed him, she shot him a look that could have killed, "Fuck you, you bastard! You'll pay for this!"

He smiled as he followed her and admiring her body. Pepper was nearly forty but she was a gorgeous woman. Tall with honey-blonde hair, she had a lean build of a woman who spent hours each week in the gym and ate almost nothing but salads. While a businesswoman who made her living dealing with men every day, she had managed to stay incredibly feminine. Her suits were cut to show off her curves and she usually wore skirts a little too short and blouses a little too low cut to be appropriate.

He suspected that it was in an effort to keep up with Tony's new assistant Natasha, who was such a stunning beauty that she could quite literally take a man's breath away when he first saw her. Whenever she entered the room, no matter how alluring Pepper was, all eyes went to the raven-haired beauty. He as sure Pepper noticed the lack of attention on her when Natasha was around.

Standing straight at the edge of the desk, she appeared to be trying to hold onto her dignity. It was one of the things Gregory found so attractive about Pepper; she had an air of superiority and a regal quality about her that was very alluring.

"Hands on the desk," he ordered her.

Looking back over her shoulder at him as he stepped up behind, her eyes seemed to be pleading with him even though she could not bring herself to actually voice the words. Leaning forward, she bent over the edge of the glass desktop. Gregory placed his hand on her shoulder and shoved her hard.

"UGH!"

Pepper grunted as her head was forced nearly to the surface of the desk and she was bent all the way over. As he held her there with his hand on the back of her neck, with his other, he grabbed the edge of her skirt and jerked it hard up and over her waist.

"OH GOD!"

Pepper cried out as what he was going to do was driven home as she felt her most private of areas exposed. Grabbing her panties he tore them free. Pepper, while she had seemed to be trying to maintain her composure, suddenly couldn't help herself and began to struggle. Leaning forward and pressing his weight into her, Gregory pushed her down harder as he kicked the inside of her calves outward.

"Spread your legs! Spread em!"

She had no choice but to comply. Holding her, he took the bulbous tip of his cock in his hand and began rubbing it between her legs. Feeling it part the soft folds of her pussy, Pepper began to sob uncontrollably.

"Please! NO!"

After a few up and down strokes, he found the entrance to Pepper hidden between her legs and let the tip of his organ slip inside her. Gregory felt her body stiffen as she was violated. A slight whimper passed her lips as he pushed his length deep into her cunt.

Gregory closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he felt the warm tight sensation of her grab a hold of his cock and squeeze it tight, "OH YES!"

"GYAH! NO!"

Pepper cried out again as he drove his cock as deep inside her as he could. Not only was his organ extremely large but also Pepper was not ready to receive him and the sensation for her was as painful as it was pleasurable for him.

Letting go of her head, he took her by the hips and began to thrust in and out of her hard and fast. Using her hips to control her, she had no choice but to take him inside. Pepper continued to sob as she was raped anew with every thrust.

Pepper was lurching forward as he pounded away from behind her. Gregory was slamming his cock into her as hard as he could and with every forward motion Pepper would be shoved onto the desk over and over.

Reaching around her, he grabbed her blouse and tore it open.

"OH GOD!" Pepper cried as she finally broke down totally, sobbing.

"Did my shit of a little brother fuck you over this desk? Huh? DID HE?! Everything that belonged to him is mine now! And that includes his whores!"

Gregory pushed himself deep into her as he leaned back, letting the pleasure her pussy gave him flood through his body. After several minutes, he felt his climax building and began working his dick up and down, grinding it into Pepper.

"OH FUCK!"

Pepper gritted her teeth as she felt his cum fill her as he released his orgasm into her. He worked his cock inside her, savoring his climax until he finally, pulled his cock free of her. He was breathing deeply as he stepped back, covered in beads of sweat. Pepper was nearly in shock.

She stood, cautiously at first, afraid he was going to attack her again but he seemed less interested in her now that he had cum. She turned, but stood relatively still as if trying not to draw attention. Reaching down with her right hand, she pulled her skirt down to cover herself. With her left, she used her forearm to cover her bare breasts as she reached up with her hand to wipe the tears from her cheek.

A minute or so passed, and Gregory stood facing her once again totally naked and exposed. He clapped his hands together…

"Well, let's finish this shall we?"

"What do you me…"

Before Pepper could finish, Gregory lunged forward, his arms out in front of him. With a sudden violence that took her by surprise even with everything he had done, he surged forward and wrapped his hands around her long thin neck. His weight crashed into her and Pepper was knocked backwards and her feet came off the floor as Gregory tackled her and the two of them found themselves on Tony's desk; Pepper on her back and her rapist on top of her.

Gregory pushed himself up onto her, straddling her torso with his thighs as he kept his hand wrapped tightly around Pepper's graceful throat. It was in this moment that she realized he intended to murder her. Even when he beat her and even through the rape she suffered by him she had always believed he would let her go after. She was convinced that this was some sort of twisted revenge against his brother but she never thought he intended to end her life. She now saw he did; the wild look in his eyes told her that.

"I've got to admit Pepper, raping you wasn't nearly as satisfying as I hoped it would be. You didn't fight as much as I'd hoped."

He sank his fingers into the meat of her neck, cutting off her air and severely hampering the flow of blood to and from her head.

Panicked, Pepper grabbed his wrists in her delicate fingers and frantically tried to pry him free of her. Gregory was squeezing so hard, the veins in his forearms became engorged and visible.

Pepper began to wildly kick and fight for air as she was throttled. Her feet knocked the papers and other items on Tony's desk off, scattering them across the floor. As she flailed her legs out and to the sides in an effort to break free, one of her heels flew off her foot and shattered an expensive crystal vase resting on a stand against the wall.

"That's it you fucking cunt! Fight! Fight to live you bitch!"

Pepper did fight; balling her small hands into fists, she began punching Gregory in the shoulders and upper arms, pounding her knuckles into his well muscled torso. Unfortunately for her, there was simply no way she could push him off her.

Pepper's face was turning a bright red as her eyes were wide and her mouth open. She began to quiver, her head jerking back and forth as she was taken by uncontrollable convulsions as her brain ran out of oxygen.

Gregory lowered his face towards her and he stared into her eyes as they turned bloodshot. He watched from only inches away as she experienced the final moments of her life. She stiffened and her body went rigid underneath him, twisting and jerking in her death throes.

"That's it Pepper. Give in now. It's no use. Time for it to be over."

Gregory gritted his teeth as he ground his fingers deep into her throat, literally wringing the life from her. A few last gurgles escaped Pepper's lips just before she went slack. Gregory watched as the final light left her eyes and she died in his hands.

Suddenly, he felt a welling from his crotch. Looking down, he saw his cock was engorged and hard once again.

Leaning forward, he held himself up with one hand while he knelt over Pepper's body as with his other hand he began furiously jerking his cock's shaft. So excited from her death, it took less than ten seconds for him to feel a massive orgasm about to explode through his organ. Lowering himself, he pushed the ending few inches of his cock into Pepper's open mouth.

As soon as the tip touched her lips, it exploded and his balls emptied in the most intense orgasm of his life.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD!"

Gregory Stark screamed loud and long as he pumped his semen into Pepper's still warm mouth and throat. Crouching over her, he left his organ in her orifice for several long minutes as he lost track of time and his senses, so intense was his climax. Finally he lifted his head and climbed off the desk, leaving Pepper Potts sprawled out, limp and lifeless on the glass top. Climbing into the office chair, he sat panting and heaving for breath and covered in sweat.

After several minutes, the phone on the corner of the desk beeped and Gregory reached over and pushed one of the buttons.

"What is it you idiot!? I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!"

The voice of his assistant came over the phone, "I-I am sorry s-sir, but Commander Fury is here."

"Nick? Good, send him in."

A few moments later, a tall athletic bald black man with an eye patch over his left eye walked into the office. He was Nick Fury, commander of SHIELD.

"Hey Gregory, try not to be so hard on your girl out there, she's easy on the…HOLY SHIT!"

Nick saw the body of Pepper Potts sprawled out on the desk and obviously dead. Drawing his sidearm, he charged forward, "GREGORY!? YOU OKAY!?"

Hearing a noise behind him, Nick Fury spun with his weapon in front of him. He quickly lowered the gun as he saw Gregory Stark, wearing only his pants but no shirt, standing at the bar and dropping ice cubes into a glass.

"Don't shoot," he said sarcastically as he poured what looked like scotch into the glass and took a gulp.

"What the hell Greg?"

"What?" was the response as Gregory sat down in the office chair.

Nick looked down on Pepper's corpse. Her blouse was torn open and her breasts exposed; her skirt was pulled up and over her hips; her face was a dark red and her eyes were bulging and staring blankly up at the ceiling; and one of her legs hung off the edge of the desk. A thick white fluid dripped from between her legs and the corner of her mouth as well.

"Jesus Greg, I thought we talked about this?"

"I really don't see what the problem is Nick. Everything is on schedule. I think I'm entitled to a little…diversion."

Nick slid his sidearm back in its holster. Then, looking down at Pepper, "Wait a minute, that's not the real thing is it? Because we agreed…

"…that the real Pepper was off limits. I remember."

"So, this is…"

Gregory finished Nick's sentence, "…a life model decoy? Yes."

"Man, I have to admit, these things are so real looking."

Gregory looked hurt by the comment, "Real looking? My good commander, she is real. In every way she is Pepper Potts, right down to the cellular level. She had Pepper's memories, personality, intelligence; everything that makes Miss Potts who she is, I mean was in this Pepper as well. Granted she was born only four days ago and grown to her current state in less than forty-eight hours, but I assure you, she is as real as it gets."

Nick seemed convinced, "So, how many does that make?"

"That I've killed? Four…this week. You should try it sometime. It's a great stress reliever."

"I don't think so. I'm not twisted like you are."

"Oh, please. Tell me you haven't thought about peeling that catsuit off that walking pair of tits you call Natasha and having your way with her."

Nick's face told Gregory he had thought of it, "I wouldn't be a man if I hadn't had thoughts like that about Agent Romanoff, but I can restrain myself."

"Too much restraint will lead you to an early grave Nick," he tapped his chest, "bad for the heart."

"And even so, I wouldn't want to do…this," he waved his hand at Pepper.

"How many people have you killed? Hundreds most likely."

"In combat, sure. When I kill it's for my country and to defend myself and innocent people."

"Suit yourself. Where is the intrepid Ms Potts this week anyway?"

"New Zealand. My people fed her investigators a lead that Tony was down there. It'll be another week at least before she figures out it's a dead end."

"And she still has no idea you oversaw his disappearance and are keeping him under wraps?"

"No, and I intend to keep it that way. And I intend to keep her alive. So, you can keep with the decoys but you leave the real thing alone. Got it?"

Nick jabbed a finger in Greg's face to make his point.

"My dear commander, we have a deal and while I may be a bastard, I am an honorable bastard. I will hold up my end of the bargain. You deliver me my birthright in the form of this company and I deliver to you Tony's Iron Man armor and I re-start the weapons division. Plus, I add my own little invention and voila, you have your own personal force of perfect but disposable soldiers for your clandestine operations. You can send them wherever you wish and if they get killed, no pesky paperwork to fill out. And more importantly no questions from Congress. And forty eight hours after death they decompose down to the molecular level completely; not even any DNA left to analyze or lead back to you."

As he spoke, Greg took Pepper by the hair and dragged her corpse off his desk and tossed her body to the floor. Nick flinched seeing the woman treated so roughly and casually as she landed in a twisted pile of limbs; her face staring up at him blankly. Greg sat down in his chair.

"Speaking of which, how come you can build your little plaything here but you can't deliver any to me?"

"That's completely different. This is a simple clone of Pepper…base model if you will. What you want is a fully augmented and combat ready version. You need to be patient."

"I am patient, but if I find out you are stonewalling me, there will be consequences."

Fact was, Nick Fury didn't fully trust Gregory and he always suspected he had his own agenda. Nick got up and turned to leave.

"Of course, my good commander, of course."


	5. The Spider and the Cat

Disclaimer: The following story is fiction. The characters are not meant to represent any real persons. I do not own the characters and make no money from this story. This is just a story.

**The Spider and the Cat**

* * *

By Dbud (feedback requested, dbud000 at yahoo dot com )

* * *

Starring:

Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow

Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle aka Catwoman

* * *

"I'm sorry miss...miss, you can't go in there!"

Ignoring the pleas of the older woman with the look of a school teacher, Selina Kyle opened the double doors at the end of the hall and let them swing open wide. Entering the large expansive office, she strode towards the man hunched over a desk at the other end.

"I-I am sorry Mister Luthor, she..."

The woman's quivering voice was cut off as the man raised his hand without looking up from the papers he was reviewing. As the older woman pulled the doors closed behind her, Selina approached the man in the office.

"Miss Kyle," what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you about a situation with the prisoner and your men."

Lex still did not look up. He seemed more interested in the documents on the desk. After about half a minute of making her wait, Lex addressed her directly.

"Oh, yes...ah, you are referring to Miss Romanoff? What seems to be the problem my dear?"

"Well, it's just that Bane and Slade, well...they are..."

Selina seemed at a loss for words as Lex stared at her impatiently.

"They are what Selina?"

"They are taking liberties with the Shield agent."

Lex raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you mean they're..."

"They're raping her," Selina clarified.

"Ah yes, well of course they are. They are simply following orders. Although I am not sure they needed my orders in this case."

Selina looked shocked, "You-you mean you...told them to do that to her?"

Luthor stepped around the desk towards the thief, "Frankly I'm surprised at your reaction Miss Kyle. I assumed given your reputation that you would be familiar the dirtier aspects of our business."

"I, well, it's just I suppose I didn't expect..."

"Ah yes, I guess that does make sense..."

Selina looked at him quizzically not sure what he meant.

"You are a woman after all. I suppose it does make sense that you might view this particular activity as off limits."

Selina looked offended, "My being a woman has nothing to do with it, I just didn't think..."

"Oh come now," Lex cut her off and stepped up to face her, "we both know that this form of breaking a woman is particularly rough on someone like Natasha...or yourself."

As he paused to add the final two words, Luthor let his eyes gaze leeringly up and down Selina's lithe body.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean the stronger more confident the woman, the more this particular form of degradation works. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I...ah..." Selina seemed taken aback by what Lex was saying.

"Oh come now, you have to know this...deep down. Take yourself for example..."

"M-me?"

"Yes you Selina. You are an incredibly strong woman are you not? Capable...confident...arrogant, haughty even. I am sure there are very few tough situations you couldn't handle. While the idea of being beaten or shocked or whatever other interrogations we could cook up might not be pleasant. I have no doubt you could handle them."

Lex paused and looked at Selina as if appraising her reactions. She tried to not show any expression but she knew she was failing. She was regretting coming up to see Luthor. As he continued speaking though, he reached up and cupped Selina's pale face in his large hand further adding to her discomfort.

"Are you telling me that what you dread most is being at the complete mercy of a man who uses you as his plaything? To be totally helpless before him as he grinds and ruts himself into you, using your exquisite body for his pleasure while you can do nothing but grunt along with him?"

Suddenly the entire situation took on an entirely new level of threat for Selina. She became aware that Lex was leering down at her body while he spoke. Having men stare at her ample tits while they conversed with her was not new; Selina had it happen nearly every day of her life since she turned thirteen and her breasts began to developed. But this was different. Having this man, ruthless as he was known to be, talking about rape so casually while eyeing her up and down was disconcerting to say the least.

"Even if you tried not to show the effects on you of this violation, we both know that would be a deception don't we? For a woman, rape gets into all the little nooks and crannies of her psyche. You can't escape it's effects. It will always be there long after the man who did it is gone."

As he kept speaking, Luthor let his hand slip from her chin to Selina's shoulder. She was dressed in more normal attire than her cat suit. The tight leggings and tank top were something a woman might wear going to the gym or running to the store but they definitely revealed nearly as much of her figure as her skintight costume did; even more perhaps as Selina's full cleavage was evident as well.

Selina flinched as Lex's hand touched the bare skin of her shoulder. Seeing her discomfort did not seem to dissuade her boss from his behavior though.

"That's why it is so effective especially against a woman like Natasha. It would be hard to break her through other means but when combined with repeated violations of a sexual nature those cracks will widen until she snaps and gives up her secrets. Wouldn't you agree?"

Selina wasn't sure if he wanted a response and she wasn't sure what to say even if he did. Before she could stammer something out though...

"Besides, I would assume you would enjoy seeing a rival brought low like this."

"Rival?"

"Yes, beautiful women are natural rivals. I have never seen two of them who can stand to be in the same room together."

As he spoke, he reached up and stroked Selina's cheek, "and to be clear, both of you are exceptionally beautiful."

To Selina's relief Lex let her go and turned back towards his desk, turning his back to her.

"But perhaps I am wrong on that. In any event Miss Kyle I have things that need attending. But be assured nothing that happens here is not without my knowledge and permission and that includes Miss Romanoff's treatment. So, if there is nothing else?"

Selina knew that was not a legitimate question. She was being dismissed and since she wanted nothing more than to be clear of this room, she took the opportunity to leave. As she turned to leave, Lex could not help but to turn and check out her shapely ass as she strode across the floor.

Selina entered the elevator, dejected and angry at her treatment.

"I can't believe I am in bed with these assholes!" she muttered angrily to herself as she felt the car drop into the bowels of the underground levels of the complex.

As she moved down the bare corridor towards her quarters, she passed a partially open doorway which led to the cells where Natasha was being held. Pausing, Selina saw two soldiers emerge. She stepped back around the corner so as not to be seen as they passed.

"Man, that red-head sure has a tight asshole don't she?" one of the men asked his companion laughingly.

"Yeah, you'd think a whore like her would be more used to anal! But man did she squeal!"

"God I love this job!"

The two men continued discussing the rape they had just committed and joking with each other as they moved down the hall and out of sight. Once they were gone, Selina stepped out and looked over at the open doorway as her mind raced about what to do next.

Later that night...

Natasha Romanoff grunted and screamed through the large red ball gag stuffed into her mouth. Jerking hard against the metal handcuffs that secured her wrists to the metal cot she was laying on she still couldn't stop the assault she was currently enduring.

The man on top of her was pounding his cock into her pussy without mercy. Not that she had expected anything more when he had entered her cell. Natasha was on her belly with the man on top of her, fucking her from behind.

"You like that bitch!?" he snarled in her ear.

To emphasize his point, the guard drove a particularly hard thrust into her womanly hole.

"This is all you are now cunt! Our fuck toy! We are gonna fuck you and fuck you and fuck you until there is nothing left and we bury you alive in a hole in the desert. How you like that cu...URK!"

Suddenly, the man's voice was cut off. Natasha, who had been trying to ignore his taunts but was finding them hard to push out of her ears suddenly felt a splash of hot wetness across her back. If she had not known better she'd had thought the guard was jerking himself off on to her as the men were apt to do. But usually, that was across her face or at least her tits not the nape of her neck and shoulder blades.

Turning her head, she was shocked to see the man's face was twisted into look of shock himself. His throat as sliced open where a wide cut had been made ear to ear. He was gurgling as blood was pumped out of the open wound. As she watched, his face went slack as he expired in only seconds.

Standing behind him was the woman who Natasha had faced off against earlier, Selina Kyle. She was wearing the same outfit, the skin tight black rubber body suit that put Natasha's normal combat attire to shame in its revealing nature. She also held the man's head by his hair in one hand and a long knife in the other. Once she was sure the man was dead, Selina tossed him hard to the floor where he rolled off Natasha's body and landed with a thud.

Natasha flinched as Selina moved quickly and quietly to her side. Afraid for a moment she was next to die on the blade and knowing she couldn't fight she relaxed when the knife found its way into a boot sheath and Selina began to work on the lock of the handcuffs and her intent to free the Shield agent became more clear.

"We don't have much time. Other guards are waiting their turn with you and they won't be patient."

Selina paused and gave Natasha a hard long look, "I am assuming I won't have a problem with you trying to kill me if I take these off, will I?"

Natasha didn't respond right away which worried Selina as if she was thinking about it. Then Natasha shook her head indicating not. Selina wasn't sure to trust her but figured she could count on Natasha's sense of self preservation to protect her. After all, it would be easier for both of them to escape than just one.

"I guess that'll have to do."

'Click'

The handcuffs fell away from Natasha's wrist and she sat up. Her entire body ached horribly from her ordeal. It was obvious she had been worked over continuously from the bruises and marks across her face and body. Selina moved to the door as Natasha removed the ball gag from her mouth. Checking outside...

"Seems clear but we need to move."

"Why?" Natasha asked even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"I-I never thought they'd go this far. Besides, us girls gotta stick together."

Pausing at the door again, she turned back to the red head, "I am truly sorry for what they did to you."

It was small comfort to Natasha who had spent the better part of two days being tortured and raped by this woman's companions but she knew her odds of getting out of here alive were better with Selina than without she put that aside for the moment.

The two women slipped from the room, Natasha still naked but not concerning herself with that for now. Natasha's entire body hurt but she had to ignore that for the time being; getting out of here alive was more important. She trailed behind Selina as the two women moved through the complex towards freedom.

"I must say Miss Kyle…"

A booming male voice came from the dark and Selina's heart sank ad Lex stepped into the light.

"I am quite disappointed."

Behind Lex stood an array of security guards along with Deathstroke, all of whom held guns trained on the two women.


	6. The Toon Goodbye a Toon City Story

Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.

Comments: Not to oversell this story, but this could simply be the greatest single story idea EVER. I won't even tell you what it is. You'll have to read for yourself.

* * *

Starring:

Beast (Beauty and the Beast)

Jasmine (Alladin)

Codes: MF, FF, cons, viol

* * *

**Toon City - The Toon Goodbye**

By Dbud (feedback requested, email dbud000  at yahoo dot com)

Side note: This is a personal favorite of mine. I wanted to write a scene for scene story identical to the Sin City stories.

* * *

The room was about as seedy as they came. It was a bad place in a bad part of town. Everything about it was cheap from the torn 'My Little Pony' wall paper to the broken TV to the stained and dingy bedspread to the lame Mickey Mouse phone next to the bed.

'I mean Jesus!' I wondered to myself as I saw the phone of him holding the bright red phone in his hand, 'I know that fucking little mouse is the big cheese in this town and all but how much crap can he put his face on.'

The window was open because there was no air conditioning in this shithole, not that it let any breeze in. There was no breeze in this fucking city. From the street, the WAH WAH WAH sound of a siren sped by; rising and then falling before fading away.

I was debating whether to leave. I didn't belong here, not with her. But the sight of her stepping from the bathroom pushed any thoughts of going from my mind.

I nearly spit out my beer when I saw her. I coughed as I managed to keep most of it down and wiped what leaked out of my mouth and down my chin on the fur of my arm.

"My god," I muttered as she stood leaning in the doorway lighting up a cigarette. She smiled at my comment mixed with the gulping sound I made, which she rightly took as a compliment.

"You're sweet," she said between drags and blowing out a long stream of smoke.

I chuckled. 'Sweet' was not something I heard often, or ever, when someone referred to me. Even by the standards of Toon Town, my mug was not 'sweet.'

"Heh, sweet, yeah, that's me."

I had been at Daffy's earlier that night. It was a seedy bar in a seedy part of town, so in other words, my kind of place. I was there, along with all the other slobs, to check out Ariel and get a few brews into me before I headed home to sleep it off.

I had seen her come in. She could have given Ariel a run for her money for the hottest chick to ever walk into that dive. There wasn't enough beer and booze in that place to give me the courage to ever even speak to a dame like her. But I didn't have to.

She walked right up to me and sat down, the slit in her dress falling open to let me and every other loser see her crossing her long tan golden legs. She seemed to only have eyes for me and she made me feel like I was the only guy in the room. When she had suggested we head to a hotel for the night, I was surprised but I wasn't about to turn her down either. Something told me not many guys ever turned her down.

I may not be too bright but I sure as hell ain't stupid.

Coming out of the bathroom, she sauntered towards me as I eyed her up and down; her body was gorgeous. She had let her long dark hair down and it fell over her shoulders and down her back. She had on a light sheer nightgown that flowed behind her as she walked towards me from the doorway, but as thin as it was, she might as well have been naked.

Her skin was dark. As I watched her striding to me, I was trying to decide what color it was. Caramel? Naw. Too light. Ebony? No, that was too dark. She wasn't black (not that I had a problem with black chicks). If I had to put a name on it, I'd have called her skin mocha.

Her large eyes, long shimmering hair, full breasts, rock hard nipples, smooth skin, round ass, long thin legs made her easily the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Remind me, what was your name again?" she asked, standing between my legs and pressing her knee against the inside of my thigh.

I stared down at her feet. Not that I had a thing for women's feet mind you, but I didn't want to look her in the eye. I had seen the reaction to my ugly mug before and even though I was used to it and had learned to ignore it, I had to admit I wasn't eager to see it in her pretty eyes.

"Beast," I told her, my voice deep and gravelly.

I felt her small hand take my chin, her thin fingers pushing through the thick matted mane of fur. She lifted my head until I was looking up at her. She smiled. She had a smile that lit up the room, even this dingy crap-hole seemed brighter.

"I'm Jasmine."

'Jasmine', I repeated in my mind, letting the word sink in. Her name echoed in my head. It was as pretty as she was. I looked into her eyes as she ran her other hand across my brow and down my cheek. I watched for the usual sight of repulsion I saw in most people's eyes. But I got none from her. She was good.

Her smile widened, like she was self-conscious. I realized how I must have been staring. She was probably used to men leering at her but I must have been staring a hole through her.

I have to admit, I'm surprised she could tell what I was thinking with my ugly mug. Most people just saw the teeth and the fur and mu ugly mug. They didn't look much past at the rest.

"Jasmine," I repeated, "that's a pretty name."

She flicked her cigarette out the window and I set the empty bottle down on the floor.

"I, ah, don't know how to ask this without it being rude?"

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "It's okay, you can ask me anything." She slinked into my lap, wrapping her arms around my head and stroking my hair with her delicate fingers. She sat down and a grin crossed her lips as she felt my erection under her.

"How, uh, how much is this going to cost me?"

She smiled again and lowered her face, like she was being coy. I was worried I'd hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...it's just when a dame like you picks up a guy like me, it's usually because..."

"Shhhh!" She placed her finger over my mouth and slipped her supple thighs around my waist.

"It's all right. I understand."

Jasmine began to kiss me. She didn't seem to mind the fangs. I felt my hesitation melt away as she writhed against me. As my cock grew, any cares I had about why she had picked me up disappeared. I reached around behind and took hold of her firm round ass. There was a 'ripping' sound as my claws caught hold of her negligee and shredded it.

She gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"You're gonna pay for that you beast."

At first I thought she meant literally, but her wry grin told me she had other things in mind. She pulled the lingerie off and tossed it behind my head and used it to pull me to her as she planted another wet kiss on my lips.

The rest of the night was a blur of sweat and moans and pleasure. Now don't get me wrong, I've been with women, plenty of 'em. But when you look like me you get used to having certain limits on the quality of female companionship that you can expect. Jasmine blew all those standards away.

Not only was she the hottest thing I had ever seen, she was also the hottest thing in the sheets I had ever even heard of. She couldn't get enough. It fact, she shocked me several times that night with her requests, not that I was a prude mind you, but when a princess like her starts screaming for you to 'Ream my ass!' and 'Harder Mother Fucker!' it can come as kind of a shock. Not that I didn't ream her asshole harder. And she seemed to love every second of it.

She rode me until I thought I was going to pass out and I think I did at one point not that she stopped. When I opened my eyes, she was still humping my cock and wailing like a banshee as she came.

After a half night of the best sex I had ever had, we collapsed in an exhausted sweaty heap onto the bed. So spent, we practically passed out in an instant and fell into a deep sleep.

Later...

I woke after the night of my life. Jasmine had fucked me in ways that I hadn't even thought were possible. She took everything I had, every inch, and screamed for, demanded in fact, more. I had never seen a woman so horny. Then again, she had taken a lug like me back to a seedy motel; she had to be horny.

I climbed out of bed and glanced down at the Mickey Mouse watch on my wrist. Mickey's long hand was pointed at the 4 and his short hand at the 5.

"Fucking mouse", I spat, but he did make one hell of a quality timepiece.

Grabbing a beer from the bar, I staggered into the bathroom, rubbing my head. I could tell I was gonna have one hell of a hangover when I sobered up.

"BUUURRRPPPPP! Well, that's one cure for a hangover. Don't let yourself get sober."

I lifted the bottle, toasting myself in the mirror before draining the entire thing. Pulling my cock from my underwear, I took a long and much needed piss.

"Awwww yeah!"

Heading back to the bedroom, I wondered if Jasmine might be up for another round. Climbing onto the bed, I ran my big furry paw up her silky smooth thighs and over her perfectly round buttock.

About then, I noticed something was wrong. Very wrong. Jasmine wasn't moving and I don't mean she was asleep. She wasn't moving at all; her chest wasn't rising and falling like it should have been.

I took her by the shoulder and turned Jasmine onto her back. Her head fell limply to the side. Jasmine's pretty face was dull, her eyes blank and wide. I grabbed her cheeks in my massive hands and lifted her slack body to me, holding her lukewarm chest against mine.

Her head fell back as I stroked her hair, trying to figure out what had happened. Had I accidentally killed her? My mind was foggy. I did have blackouts, but I had never hurt a dame. I wouldn't ever hurt a dame. Would I?

There wasn't a mark on her though. Not a scratch. Naw! If I had done this, I would have left a lot more than a scratch.

ROO ROO ROO ROO!

Just then I heard a police siren from outside. Not the normal sound of one passing by. This one was close and getting louder and was being joined by others. I laid Jasmine's lithe body down and looked out the window. The alley was filled with keystone cops.

I knew they were here for me. They had gotten here before anyone had even realized there was a body. Even half drunk, I could smell a setup.

I dressed quickly as I heard the boot steps of the keystones pounding on the rickety stairs. Kneeling next to the bed, I took Jasmine's tiny hand in mine and held it.

Now it made sense; why she had came onto me and why she had taken me back to this motel and fucked me; and why she had given me the night of my life. She was in trouble; someone was after her. So, she found the biggest meanest ugliest thug she could and offered herself as payment for a night of protection. But I had failed her. She was dead; dead because of me; dead because I didn't protect her.

"Jasmine, I don't know what you were running from, but you gave me the night of my miserable life. And if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna find who did this and make em pay. I swear, I'm gonna get em for you!"

BAM BAM BAM!

I kissed her hand just as there came a loud banging on the door to the room.

"Police open up!"

I lit up one of Jasmine's cigarettes and took a long drag.

"Okay okay. I'll be right out."

The door splintered as I hit with all my weight, sending it and three cops flying back.

Pop

Pop

Pop

Their cork guns were going off all around me; bouncing off the walls of the hotel. The keystones were mostly just cowardly assholes. They only actually looked into real crimes when they were paid too. They were panicked and firing wild, missing me.

Within a few seconds, they were beginning to retract the strings and reload the corks. But I wasn't going to let them. Grabbing two of the cops, I slammed their heads together. I kicked another and he flew back and through a door way.

More cops were charging up the stairs and the window behind me shattered as snipers fired at me; luckily the corks couldn't break the glass of the window at this distance. I needed to get out of here. I charged down the hall and through a door.

"Now ah, see here..."

I recognized Mayor Quimby in the bed with two toon girls; Babs Bunny and Shirlie the Loon from Tiny Toons. Like many toons from the older, cancelled shows, they had taken to hooking to pay the bills. Of course, both were underage, just like the mayor liked em.

I didn't have time to discuss the mayor's choice of female companionship right now. I dove over the huddled lump of him and the two hookers and lunged for the window. It shattered and I sailed out into the night. I fell and landed in a dumpster in a back alley.

Climbing to my feet, a cop car approached. I ran straight for it and leapt up, slamming myself through the windshield. After tossing the keystones out, I found myself gunning it out of there with what looked like the entire Toon City Keystone police force hot on my tail. I knew my only chance of getting away was to make it to the docks.

Luck was on my side and a few minutes later, I barreled the cruiser I had stolen through a road block and tore down a rickety wooden dock. The cops following me stopped; they knew there was nowhere for me to go. This was a dead end. Of course, I wasn't going to let that stop me. Gunning it, the car sailed off the end of the dock and into the East Toon River. The cold water filled the compartment as I pulled myself out the shattered windshield and swan for freedom.

I could see their floodlights above me, waiting for me to surface. I headed for one of the sewage pipes. Ripping off the grating over it, I swam in and followed it until I came up about a half mile away.

I stuck to the alleys as I made my way back into town. I knew where I needed to go and I knew who the one person who might help me was.


End file.
